


They are....

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and teeny tiny angst, M/M, Non au!, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: 'The song is good, why because the one who made the song is also good.'He closed his arms around the other, not caring about the world, as he said "Kwon....let's be together for a long time."





	They are....

_He made music, he created dance-and there, even fate began to root for them._

'I hate that noisy kid, Cheol. My ears are gonna die a cruel death before I make my twenty fifth album.' Jihoon said, his eyes lying heavy on a boy wearing a black snap back and dance tracks sticking to his toned legs. The shoes make a squeaky sound every time he drags his feet before taking a sharp edge to swivel away his hands, and Jihoon thrums his fingers on to his knee cap, making small beats in his mind. 

'What do you mean by kid? He's same age as yours. His name's Kwon Soonyoung, new trainee.' Seungcheol said, inching closer to him. 'He danced to SHINee's Lucifer for auditions, I heard. Trying to cover it is one thing and nailing it is an another feat.' 

Jihoon looks at him now with a different light, because he must acknowledge that effort and talent. But at the same time, Jihoon looks at him like he's a competitor for his spot in a band that's owned by a company which is at an unstable position. A knife is hanging above their heads at the moment.

He sighs and heads to his own small studio at the side, not knowing two small eyes are looking at him through the reflections of the huge full size mirror. 

 

 

 

_He was loud, he doesn't not know loud-they became literal definition of Oxymoron._

2019 New year's celebration became an unforgettable moment for Jihoon. Yet, he wishes to forget each and every part of it. Jihoon was making a small chit chat with one of the idols-Park Chanyeol at the back stage, not minding when the elder wound his lanky arm over his small shoulder. But when Soonyoung casually held him by his waist, Jihoon knocked his side with his elbow, giving his signature glare. 

Soonyoung taking the jabs with a proud face almost became a reflex, from Jihoon's point of view, but when he saw a wave of mild hurt passing through the other's eyes, it  made him second guess his assumption. His insides bothered him to lean up and kiss the frown away but Soonyoung distanced himself completely from the other before walking away, which made Jihoon feel his stomach drop. 

Jihoon never takes Soonyoung's retreating form well. 

 

 

 

_He became a star, he became the night sky that held the stars. But the star deemed the other as his moon._

They all popped the beer can after finishing their first ever live performance, marking their official debut. The boys are screaming for no reason, but Jihoon could feel it in him-the tension unwilling to step away, the thoughts of if and what clouding his mind, making him unable to rest for a second. Shining diamond by all means was a lit song but he's not sure how far they reached the crowd. The fans are the company's source of income any way. 

'Producer Lee, have some?' Soonyoung extends a beer can for him, and Jihoon shakes his head, because sobriety is something he needs at the moment. 

Despite his persistent disapproval, the dancer popped the can and pressed to his lips. 'You've got to let the spring out of tension if you want to hold it tight the next time. A common principle, Jihoon.' 

He finally accepts the drink. 'I didn't know a drunk Soonyoung can be metaphoric.' 

'I'm not drunk.' Soonyoung shrugged. 'You definitely need to be drunk now.' 

Few of the boys, namely Seokmin and Seungkwan throw cheer words at him and make him gulp down the can's content before Jeonghan yells in his ears and a hard hand which he thinks belongs to Chan, pats his back. From eleven other faces and hands blocking his sight, Jihoon couldn't miss the way how beautifully Soonyoung smiled at him-and he could see the appreciation in his eyes. 

Jihoon feels giddy over it and he blames it on the drink, but how one can ever lie to themselves?

 

 

_He's fire, he's ice-together they made the essential substance that is needed for survival._

 

The city is silent except for the sound of pit patter and Jihoon has settled himself in the corner of his dorm, when Soonyoung steps in through the front door with so much hassle. When Jihoon glances at him, he couldn't do much but let a snort slip for Soonyoung looks like a wet dog drenched from top to bottom. His black tee his sticking to him like a second skin and Jihoon very much tries to ignore the way his muscles are defined by the wetness. 

'You are making the floor wet.' Jihoon hears himself say and Soonyoung looks at him with a guilty smile.

'Sorry, can you get me a towel please?' The dancer asks, skipping on his feet. 'I'll wipe the floor down, promise.' 

'You better.' He mutters before dreading his way to Mingyu's room, picking his towel instead of his own. 

He throws it at Soonyoung before settling himself at the corner, subtley turning the heater up because the other's shaking and he didn't want Soonyoung to die. 

In the end he couldn't stand the floor soaking in wetness so he reluctantly picked up the mop from the store room and wiped it down, the fact that stick is almost as tall as him is something he's yet to adjust with. He sees Soonyoung not so subtley glancing at him, and it awakens the butterflies in his small stomach that died an eventual death. 

Just when Jihoon convinces himself so hard about not falling for the other, Soonyoung's small move is enough to get him all act- _whatever._

'Why are you always in the apartment? You don't wanna go out?' Soonyoung asked. 

'It's raining' Jihoon said as a matter of fact. 'Only idiots go out.' 

'How about you be an idiot today, for a change?' 

Jihoon shakes his head. 'That honorable title is always yours, Soonyoung.' 

But minutes later, Jihoon finds himself standing under the rain in their apartment terrace and Soonyoung's imitating his move from "Don't wanna cry". He slips and kneels but they both laugh at each other and that's that. 

 

 

_He blooms, he blasts-together they make a perfect combo._

Jihoon stutters in his step when Soonyoung holds him by his waist, the thump of a song they are choreographing is blaring through the speakers but the sounds of their heart beats are far more loud than anything they can hear. The song is "Fast pace" the one which Soonyoung was ready with choreo even before the song was completely made. 

He wanted to recreate his sketches and Jihoon became his convenient tool when late night found them together. 

Their foreheads are pressed together, and Jihoon's holding on to Soonyoung's baggy tee for his dear life and the intense eyes looking down at him makes him see stars already. 

In a second, Jihoon finds himself pressed against the mirror with his legs around Soonyoung's waist, his hands tied behind the dancer's nape, their eyes never leaving each others'. Noses are brushing, and Jihoon, if can concentrate enough, will hear the other's heart beat too.

'Can I....?' 

Soonyoung asks him in the weakest voice, but before Jihoon could nod his consent,  warm puffy lips are placed on his own. 

 

 

_He entertains, he gets entertained-together they make a perfect picture._

ISAC 2018 finds Lee Jihoon lying on Soonyoung's lap before the whole fucking world to see. His NUEST hyungs and other Seventeen members sit around them, subtly but ever not subtly teasing them and Jihoon adjusts everything, because he wants to give that to Soonyoung-to proudly show him to the world that this powerful boy is his. 

They aren't that far into relationship but Jihoon likes to imagine. 

When he takes a photo of them, from that position with his phone, ready to upload it on twitter, Soonyoung stops him by logging out of the account. 

'This is for us, for me. You are for me and that's enough.' 

That was the very first moment Jihoon realized that he was in love. 

 

 

_He pounce, he claw-together they make it passionate._

'Dancing with you on stage always-ugh-gives me a power' Soonyoung says mid thrust and Jihoon's not very much a fan of talking while fucking. He calls it like that when Soonyoung always corrects him, by calling it " _making love"_

Jihoon in reply digs his sole into the other's curve of spine. 'Why?' 

The conversation gets interrupted as the bed creaks with every fast thrust Soonyoung makes and suddenly, the room gets filled with breathless moans and groans, and it turns silent when every thing reaches where it's supposed to reach. 

It's almost similar to their "Bring it" performance, chest heaving out for breath and a sheen of sweat lining their skin, except they are on bed instead of being on the stage. 

Soonyoung presses a small kiss on Jihoon's forehead reverently, making the latter bask in the affection showered on him. 

'Because I know we both have each other's back.' Soonyoung says with a smile and Jihoon replicates that despite the soreness at his back beginning to prod him already. 

 

_He longs, he longs too- stuck in the endless cycle on pining_

Jihoon makes a song, playing on loop from his noiseless head phones and he's stuck there-because, his heart is stuck some where else. The acapella version of "Aju nice" is making no sense to him, and he throws the device away in frustration. 

Behind the studio door, Soonyoung stood with a small water bottle clutched in his hand. His fist is in mid way, wanting to knock the door, but he shakes his head and walked away, his steps all losing the skip it possess usually. 

 

 

_He brags, he smacks-together they feel proud._

Soonyoung holds the mic to his mouth, him bending down a little to keep his lips pressed to the device. Jihoon's torn between moving to the back or to stand beside Soonyoung, and in the end he awkwardly stays five feet away from his boyfriend. Jihoon can always handle Hoshi, but he can never tame his heart for the  _Kwon Soonyoung_ he sees every day. 

'The song is good, why because the one who made the song is also good.' 

The crowd cheers at the remark, and Jihoon himself shrinks back in embarrassment and Jeonghan behind him, ruffles his hair. Deep inside, Jihoon wants to tell the whole world that how the songs he made always gain a special gloss when Soonyoung moves his body to its beat. 

 

 

 

_He lies, he smiles-because they can't handle being themselves._

'Do you like anyone?' Soonyoung asked. 

Jihoon silently shook his head, as he continued with his game. 

'I think I like someone.' Soonyoung said it by himself, gauging for Jihoon's reaction. The producer's heart jumped from his chest and he felt a lump scrolling in his throat. 

It has never been the same since they kissed against the mirror. It became a forbidden memory to each other. They don't speak about it and pretend that never happened. It hurts Jihoon, a lot.

'Okay.' 

'Okay?' 

Jihoon inhales loudly. 'Good? I'm happy for you.' 

Three seconds later, Soonyoung's out of the door and Jihoon felt like his energy is drained out of the body. 

 

 

_He runs, he is laid back- a joke universe indulged in recklessly._

Jihoon opens the door to his bed room, still afraid to face Soonyoung, because he just can't believe what happened yesterday. They talked a lot and at one point, feelings were shown and fondness that brewed for years found its designation. 

How is it going to be from now on? Should he act extra lovey dovey, now that they are....boyfriends?

The sight that greets him clears all of his answers. 

'EVERYONE! LEE JIHOON IS MY HUSBAND!' Soonyoung screams, climbing on top of the couch.

Just as he saw Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Chan and Junhui approach him for answers like zombies, he shut the door and ran back to his bed, covering himself with his comforter. 

'Idiot.' He muttered under his breath. 

 

 

_He follows with legs, he follows with eyes, they always find each other._

Jihoon could tell that Soonyoung's not mad at him anymore. 2019 New year is their second one together and last time they were the first ones to wish each other. Now the group is huddled together to cheer and Jihoon realizes that Soonyoung won't be his first one to wish this year and he won't be Soonyoung's first wish either. 

Surprisingly, Soonyoung says something entirely different. 'To Jeonghan hyung, Jisoo hyung, Seungcheol hyung! Happy half fifty!' 

The group members laugh before jumping together and cheer for themselves, to grow big, to reach heights and find their name placed in the history of Kpop. When they scatter, giving each others a hug, Soonyoung gives him a one sided hug and it feels too foreign to Jihoon. 

'Happy new year, Jihoonie.' Soonyoung whispered in his year. 

Jihoon's eyes watered. 'I'm so-' 

'Shhh! Wish me first.' 

'Happy new year, Soonyoung.' 

The cameras around blinded them both and they had to let go of each other before it rouses suspicion. Before letting him go, Soonyoung winked at him with a goofy smile, like he always does and Jihoon understood that they are alright.

A wave of boldness made Jihoon grab back Soonyoung to him, making the dancer let out a muffled  _oof!_

He closed his arms around the other, not caring about the world, as he said "Kwon....let's be together for a long time."

Soonyoung removed himself from the hug before turning away in the guise of waving at the fans, and bowing to the other idols, he said-"I'm not letting you go, Jihoon...' He whispered. 

 

_He's Kwon Soonyoung, he's Lee Jihoon-They are best at being them, mean and in love._

'You-You dance very well, by the way.....I'm Lee Jihoon.' 

Soonyoung grinned. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
